


Remember, Remember

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Remember, Remember

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, G  
Spoilers: None  
November 1998  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
A Guy Fawkes Drabble.

* * *

Remember, Remember  
by Halrloprillalar

"Why am I in your lab, Daniel?"

Pendrell held up a small stuffed doll with a bad haircut and glasses.

"Backyard bonfires are against the city ordinances, so we're using my Bunsen Burner for the Guy." He turned up the flame. "Say good-bye to Bill, Walter."

"What?"

"The fifth of November. Gunpowder treason and plot."

"Daniel, do the words 'Boston Tea Party' mean anything to you?"

"How about the words 'General Protection Fault'?"

"Go ahead."

"A stick and a stake for Steve Jobs' sake."

The doll wouldn't burn but Pendrell's Mac started to smoke...

F I N I S

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
